


The Piano is broken, maybe

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Piano, Post Winter Finale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Oswald non è mia stato un bravo cantante, riesce ad arrivare fino alla fine di una canzone senza stonare ma ha sempre preferito ascoltare che partecipare, tranne quando si trattava di Ed, con Ed è sempre tutto diverso, anche ora con l’altro che continua a vivere a villa van Dahl perché non ha un altro luogo dove andare ma che lo evita ogni volta che può.





	

Una delle loro prime attività, la prima è stata uccidere insieme mr Leonard, è stata proprio cantare insieme, o un duetto o Ed al piano e lui accanto e allora era tutto perfetto.

Oswald non è mia stato un bravo cantante, riesce ad arrivare fino alla fine di una canzone senza stonare ma ha sempre preferito ascoltare che partecipare, tranne quando si trattava di Ed, con Ed è sempre tutto diverso, anche ora con l’altro che continua a vivere a villa van Dahl perché non ha un altro luogo dove andare ma che lo evita ogni volta che può.

Ci deve essere un modo non tanto per riconquistarlo, quello è l’obbiettivo a lungo termine, ma almeno perché i rapporti tornino gli stessi di una volta, quando mangiavano cibo cinese d’asporto e cantavano insieme, nonostante Galavan era tutto più semplice allora.

Al piano se la cava leggermente meglio che col canto, quella santa donna di sua madre gli ha insegnato gli accordi più semplici e quando era bambino si divertivano così, lei che cantava e lui che provava a seguirla. Le prime note sul pianoforte di villa van Dahl sono leggermente stonate, deve anche far sistemare il pianoforte tra le altre cose si dice Oswald mentre prova a cercare qualcosa di abbastanza semplice e orecchiabile.

Non sa da quanto tempo sta provando a cavarne una qualche melodia, quella tirchia di Grace sicuramente non l’ha mai fatto riparare, quando sente dei passi dietro di sé.

“ Dovresti farlo riparare, è troppo scordato “ si limita a dirgli Ed prima di sedersi accanto a lui ed evitando di guardarlo negli occhi, è quella distanza esibita che lo ferisce, come l’altro lo eviti di proposito e glielo faccia capire.

“ Sei in grado di fare qualcosa? “ gli chiese, deve smetterla di guardarlo in quella maniera, farsi respingere è già stato abbastanza umiliante ma continuare così è peggio.

“ Posso provare qualcosa “ risponde Ed prima di cominciare a suonare qualche nota, Oswald non sa se è un caso o meno ma conosce quella canzone, oh se la conosce, Ed non gli dice niente mentre anche lui tenta di suonare, non sarà la riconciliazione in grande stile che sognava ma che siano nuovamente vicini, fosse solo per cinque minuti è già tanto per Oswald,  prima o poi riuscirà a riconquistare Ed, ha avuto Gotham, ha avuto il posto di sindaco e riuscirà anche a riavere Ed.


End file.
